There is some good in the worst of us
by CopyCat511
Summary: "My masters we were attacked by a creature something unknown it's killing off a number of us and I'm afraid I might not get off this planet alive... This c-c-creature it's nothing like I have seen before it gives off a f-force signature of a Sith..." Yah bad summary but good story! Dedicated to FlyHalf16!
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to my friend FlyHalf16 for being my first friend on Fanfiction and for being an amazing editor she's pretty amazing! If I don't get a lot of reviews for this story or any of my others I'm done with chapters. Sorry to be so harsh but I need more reviews.**

_The council watched in horror as their fellow Jedi sister and clones were slaughtered one by one but not by droids. This recording was found in the rummage after the bloody battle on Naboo. The recording showed the Jedi Night Chandril, her padawan, and a fleet of clones that were fighting in front of them the camera turned to Chandril her face was covered in blood and scars. She looked frightened and scared. _

_"My masters we were attacked by a creature some thing unknown it's killing off a number of us and I'm afraid I might not get off this planet alive... This c-c-creature it's nothing like I have seen before it gives off a f-force signature of a Sith. I'm afraid we might have a new enemy…" I was silent for a moment until they saw a clone getting lifted up in the air by his neck from the creature then the camera was back on the master and we heard a sickening rip. The clones were trying to shoot down humanly like creatures by the sky and ground it was for sure they were losing. _

_"LUCIEN!" they heard the master yell to her padawan she looked up at the sky and the last thing they saw was a black-silver wing come down on the camera in a slicing motion the only part of the creature they could see was it's fierce yellow eyes, black armor, and white skin it was all blurred except for pieces of the wing. The council stopped the tape gave it to a droid that placed it in a secret case… "This will be declared top secret only Jedi masters and Nights will be allowed access to this." Windu said the rest of the council nodded as the droid put it in a secret chamber and sealed tight._

**Ahsoka Tano :**

3 month later

I've been with my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for about 3 months now I remember the first time I met him he was very pleased to see me. I'm 19 years old now but he's still very over protective like he was when I first met him three months ago he never leaves his guard down he brings extra of everything when it come to battle's or even tiny missions. I don't get why he's so paranoid. We had another mission me and Obi-Wan walked down towards the council chambers he only members were Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Welcome Master Obi-Wan another mission we have for you today." said Master Yoda me and Obi-Wan both nodded and Windu continued.

"You will be protecting the senator of Naboo as she travels to Naboo to discuss a very important matter with the queen." A spark of happiness lit up also a spark of worry and fear in Obi-Wan. I knew he had something for the Senator of Naboo it was quite clear but why was he feeling worry and fear?.

"When we be leaving?"

"Immediately." Me and Obi-Wan nodded and we headed back to out room to pack. Obi-Wan practical sped walked all the way down the hall. Once me and Obi-Wan were done we went down to the landing bay and met Padme there she greeted us with a warm smile mostly towards to Obi-Wan.

"Nice to meet you both." She said.

"The same to you." me and my master both said; we walked over to shuttle and once we got in we took off. Padme went to her dorm and me and my master went to the clone hanger to try to find Cody. Once we spotted his my master turned to me.

"Ahsoka could you please give me a minute?"

"Yes master." I walked out of the door but my curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my ear against the door listening to there conversation.

"Cody I hope you brought extra ammo for this mission?"

"General with all due respect why do we need extra ammo? We are only here to protect the senator."

"Yes but a couple months ago this planet was attacked by these unknown cre- wait." He sensed me already!? Before I could turn and run the door opened and I dropped to the floor.

"Ahsoka why were you listening to our conversation!?"

"Um I-I'm sorry master but what are these unknown creatures?"

"Go to the dorm and wait for me there we will discuss this later." I speed walked down to our shared dorm. A couple minutes later he opened the door and gave me a slight glare. "I'm sorry master." I said quickly.

"Its okay I'm over it."

"Master? Could you please tell me what those unknown creatures are?" He deeply sighed debating if he should tell me or not. "Okay fine but promise me you will NEVER tell anybody." I nodded," okay a couple years ago a video recording was sent to the council from the battle on Naboo." He stopped and started rubbing his chin. "It was a very bloody battle clones and Jedi were dieing but not from droids that's what the recording showed it was or these creatures they looked human but they were not close. They had wings and they looked like angels. The battle was lost and the body's were ripped to shreds we believed these creatures were a new type of sith but they weren't. They were worse. That's why I bring extra ammo and please keep and eye out these things are dangerous they are heartless and this battle was only 2 month's ago so we don't know if they are still here. trust me Ahsoka there dangerous." I stared at him in shock once the story ended we landed on Naboo the planet kind of had a creepy sensation now.

We escorted Padme to her palace I went to my assigned room and looked out of the window at the night sky and soon fell asleep.

**2 Days later:**

This mission was boring as hell Obi-Wan and Padme spent all there time together with each other the clones were no fun nether and the palace people they were just boring! I wanted to be back in Corasant so badly! I decided I would do some research on what Obi-Wan told me I couldn't keep my mind off of it; it wouldn't hurt. I walked down to the library and sat at one of the computers. The first thing I typed was demonic angels a ton of answers and links came up it seems Obi-Wan was right some of the names for these creatures were a fallen angel or just simply just a bad angel. It was true they were heartless they were also hateful, greedy, and just plain old evil the only thing they do was corrupt and kill other people just for fun. They seemed pretty scary to me. I hope I would never have to meet one in real life if they still existed.

**Clone POV**

I was guarding the entrance to the front door with another soldier it suddenly go very dark. I might not be a Jedi but there was a lot of evil that popped out of no were. Me and the other clone stood up and loaded are guns suddenly the other clone was tackled with an incredibly amount of force I saw a black and gray wing slash slash his stomach in half and he fell to the floor. I stared at the thing in shock it was a human male I ran to the alarm as fast as I could before to catch me I turned it on and commend general Kenobi.

"What is it trooper? He said the alarm was beeping in the back round."

"General we have a breach sea- AHH!" The thing slashed my back and I went into complete darkness.

**Fallen Angel POV**

Fuck! He sounded the alarm I knew I would mess this up! I flew and opened the window. Two clone troopers stopped me "Halt! Who are you?" They said I smirked and slashed them with my wings I went on a killing spree all across the palace I killed anyone who tried to get in my way. But I couldn't find the senator: where was she!? I finally opened up one of the doors and spotter her hold a tiny gun at me I laughed darkly and then she screamed.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

The alarm let out an ear piecing beep I reached down to my belt and didn't feel my light sabers! Shit! I ran to Padmes room hoping she was alright my first priority was protecting the senator. The bodies of the clones made my stomach turn no droid could have done this not even a light saber. What the hell? I grabbed on the guns on the ground I knew how to use this a little. I ran to Padme's room and I heard her scream I pushed open the door and saw what I never hoped to see in a million years.

**Sorry for any missing or wrong spelling or grammar... Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle.**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Fallen Angel POV**

I extended my arm to grab the senator when I felt a sudden aching, burning sensation on my right hip. I groaned in pain and placed my hand on the burning area, easing the pain by healing myself. My eyes turned dark gold with a red outline as I turned to stare at the one who shot me. I looked at the person's rifle in her hands and smiled to myself. How pathetic. I looked up into her face and it seemed like the lights dimmed behind me and soft sweet music started playing in the back of my mind.

She was a beautiful torugtan that words couldn't even describe. I slowly started lifting off the floor and walked towards her slowly I lost all my senses and forgot about mission. It looked like she ran out of ammo she looked up at me with frightened eyes she closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never came. I was now an inch away from her face. I slowly stroked her cheek she opened her eyes very slowly and we were staring at each other eye to eye. Seeming possessed with each others stare I sensed two other fallen angels come behind my trying to kill this magnificent creature she looked away from my eyes and tried to block her self from the blows she was about to receive._ Why did he bring reinforcement. I didn't say I needed help! _I thought to myself. I grabbed my sword and swung at both of them trying to protect her. I killed one of them and the other stared at me like I had gone mad. I slashed him in half with my wing the torgruta gasped in shock I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the room.

"Let me go!" She kept on yelling at me but the other fallen angels were on a killing spree. Killing everything they see in sight. I knew they wouldn't kill the senator because we needed her.

"If I let you go your going to die!" Well that shut her up. I stopped at one of big windows in the back of the hallway I picked her up bridle style but she put up a good fight. I wrapped my arms around her and squished her hard towards my chest so she wouldn't move her hands or legs. Before I could take off I heard some one yell from behind me. "Halt!" I turned around to see and man in his late 30's with auburn hair and beard with bright blue eyes. He held his blue light thingy towards my trying to intimidate me. I glared at him with my bright yellow eyes. "Put her down." He said in a low growl meanwhile the girl was still squirming in my arms trying to break free of my grasp. Before the man could charge at me another fallen angel came and attack him giving me enough time to get away.

**Obi-Wan POV**

I jumped from behind with enough force to make me lose my breath. I scrambled to rise but this _thing_ kept on pinning me down. I gasped as I saw Ahsoka getting taken away by one of those _things_.

"Obi-Wan!" I heard Padme scream from behind me as she was being taken away forcefully away from the palace. I used all my force energy to push the creature away from me with the force and made an urgent transmission to the council.

_"This is Master Kenobi we have been attacked at the palace on Naboo the senator has been taken hostage and the rest of the servants and guards are all died I urge you to bring re enforcements-"_ The message might have been short but it got the point across before I fell into peaceful darkness.

**Ahsoka POV**

I screamed as we jumped out the window I clutched the creatures shoulders so tight I think I actually tore through the fabric. I thought this was certainly the end but we never met the force of the ground. I slowly opened one eye to see the blue sky above us and I looked slowly down and saw that we were flying. I screamed even louder and clutched the head of my kidnapped and squished his head. He stopped at one of the great waterfalls on Naboo just to untangle me from himself. The force he used on my wrists made me want to burst out crying but I had to be strong.

"What do you want from me!?" I asked he only gave me a side ways glance and then finally looked at me the anger and hatred that screamed from his yellow and red eyes made me gasp in fear.

"Aren't you the least bit grateful that I saved you?" He said in a deep tone his eyes might scream anger and hate but his tone was soft and gently.

"I have rather die trying to protect something I care for then run away like a coward! My master and the senator might be died already because of you!" I yelled at him with a glare.

"There not died they wouldn't kill them... we need them."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You will find out soon enough. We have to keep on moving the army will start to spread in a couple of minutes." What?! I thought to myself.

"What!? What army?! Who the hell are you!?"

"Like I said you will find out soon enough."

"Unless I get some answers I'm not moving from this very spot!" I said pointing to the ground beneath me and sitting down beneath it with a thump. He glared at me an I instantly felt afraid but that wouldn't stop me.

"For a Jedi you certainly are stubborn." I looked away from him I don't have to answer to his reply. Suddenly I felt the darkness starting to increase in strength and I felt it starting to move towards our direction. I looked frantically at him but he still didn't look at me.

"We have to go now! Or they will find us!"

"Oh so now you want to move." I grabbed his hand and starting running to the opposite side of the field trying to find a cave or anything that will hide us. This creature ran ahead of me and grabbed my legs to pick me up bridal style once more as we soon took off. I screamed once again and clutched his throat with a ton of force.

"C-ca-can't b-breath!" He yelled in gasps and I starting letting go. It felt like we have been flying forever but I liked it. It definitely beat flying in a cruiser. I closed my eyes and let the smooth soft air brush against my skin. We stop at some cave and he set me down.

"Aren't you gunna go with your army friends" I said feeling childish for asking such a dumb question.

"Huh? No I'm already in trouble with them anyway so what do I have to loose. Come on we have to find a comfortable spot in here before it gets dark." He motioned me to follow him and I did. Why am I putting so much trust into this thing anyway? It killed most of my friends why was I following him and listening to him? These questions kept on popping up in my head. There was something very different about him; very different indeed.

**Fallen Angel 'General' POV**

The attack on the palace was a success as is every mission we are assigned too. I knew sending Anakin to lead this was a good idea but I haven't seen the kid all day after the attack. Are army marched out more towards the outer shell of the Naboo capital to try to avoid more conflict. We only came here for the senator we weren't looking for a full fledged war. One of my soldiers came running frantically towards him and I told him to halt he bowed in respect and continued.

"Sir we have information that Commander Skywalker has killed two of his soldiers and has fled to outer perimeter of the capital with a young torgutan female." I stared at him in shock and my face turned bright red. The ground started to shake; same with trees because of my anger. Just wait till his father hears about this. "Sir but it is likely that he will come to us rather then we go to him."

"Your right soldier. Thank you." He nodded and retreated. This wasn't the first time Skywalker did this but I knew this was going to be his last. Just wait till his father gets a hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel POV**

We have been wondering around this cave for about an hour now and this little Jedi can't pick a spot were she wants to stay for the night. I mentally sighed to myself. Out of all the girls in the palace I had to fall for this one. If I take a another minute of this I might just punch a wall with my head and collapse...

"You know I can feel your frustration..." She said, breaking the bittersweet silence. I groaned in frustration and rolled my eyes to look at her.

"Don't pretend like you can read my mind..." I snapped.

"I can though. And it would be much easier for you to just leave me at the palace and call it a day."

"Not a chance."

"Fine, suit yourself." She said, trying to hide her smirk. I knew I was in for a lot before the day was over.

"Can we please just rest already!" I yelled at her. We have been walking for hours and I swear I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"No, the last time i found a good spot there was a spider there and I hate spiders. I gave you the option to let me go, but if you won't take it, then I can't help." I finally just collapsed and landed on a flat rock. I spread out my wings and stared losing consciousness. That was until I felt a whack on my skull. I turned my head a little to glare at her.

"We have to keep on moving, I don't like this spot!"

"No, I gave you a choice to find a spot that you liked and you're taking too long so I just choose it for you."

"Well I'm not sleeping there."

"It's not like you can go anywhere. I have the light source and if you wonder off I'm not going to look for you."

"Huh, lets see you try." Before she could take her first step I plunged a syringe deep into her neck. She collapsed onto my arms as I cradled her next to me. We finally went to sleep.

**Fallen Angel 'General' POV**

"_What_?!" It was the last noise or voice I heard before my ears started ringing. I knew I was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Sir, he ran off. I don't know where he could have gone, but I sent a group of soldiers to try and track him down."

"You better hope you find him soon, Xander, for your sake. I would hate to find a new general." I gulped.

"No, sir, we will. Xander out." I cut off the transmission and turn to the group of soldiers standing behind me.

"Well, did you find anything? Don't just stand there! My head is on the line!" I yelled at them, sweat already starting to pour from my forehead.

"Sir we found him!" I looked at the man with a spark of enthusiasm. "Well... Go on!"

"He's thirty clicks east. We found him with another female Togruta." I signed. Again? "He's in the cave of light. Should we close in?"

"Yes, what else did you think? That were going to stand here and look at the ground, hoping he'd come back on his own..." They stood frozen in their spot, probably unsure about my sarcasm. "Now, I want him now!"

"Right away, sir!"


End file.
